


Love letter from the Human to the Wolf

by tomdiamandis



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Feels, Español, First Love, Hurt Stiles, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Spanish, stiles stilinski feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdiamandis/pseuds/tomdiamandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles responde sorprendido a la carta que Derek le envió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter from the Human to the Wolf

Querido Derek:

Tardé una semana en animarme a leer tu carta.

Al principio estaba en un estado de negación, pero luego, mi ansiedad pudo más que mi cordura.

No sabes cuánto me ha dolido cada palabra que expresaste en ella. Lo hubiera dado todo porque me dijeras que me amabas, yo lo sabía, pero quería que tú fueses lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarte a los sentimientos y admitirlos, por eso nunca te presioné.

¿Te enfrentas a seres sobrenaturales sin ningún problema, pero no puedes con los sentimientos? Es muy chistoso.

Te conozco Derek, como a la palma de mi mano, sabía que eras capaz de hacerlo, sólo que no esperaba a que te demoraras demasiado tiempo y sin embargo los silencios rellenaron cada espacio.

Creo que lo que más me dolió de todo esto, fue el que no intentaste retenerme cuando estaba saliendo de tu casa. Te juro Derek, que si solamente hubieras hecho un movimiento por tratar al menos de que me quedara lo hubiera hecho.

Me hubiera quedado, porque sé que eres terrible con los sentimientos y que necesitas tiempo para poder abrirte ante los demás. Pero yo necesitaba una señal, no podía seguir estrellándome contra los muros que construiste a tu alrededor para que nadie te hiriera de nuevo, pensé que comprenderías que yo no era igual a las demás personas que te hicieron daño y que yo lo único que quería era estar contigo, porque te amaba tanto que hubiera dado mi vida por ti, no pensé que sería demasiado difícil y exhaustivo el permanecer a tu lado.

Aquella vez fue como tirar la toalla, me rendí, era una lucha constante tratar de que me dieras un espacio en tu vida y te dedicaras a mí, a lo que yo pensaba o a lo que yo sentía, y se supone que las relaciones no funcionan así, entonces sólo di un paso atrás y regresé por donde había llegado. Sé que te estarás preguntando el porqué de que mi renuncia a ti.

Sé que suena como si no te amara, porque si te amara en realidad me hubiera quedado sin importar nada y todas esas cosas, pero créeme cuando te digo que mi amor por ti jamás se movió un ápice. Si me fui de tu lado es porque me estabas haciendo daño con tu indiferencia y me estaba haciendo daño a mí mismo creándome falsas esperanzas de que algún día sería parte de tu vida y de que en algún momento te abrirías a mí, que podrías confiar en mí, y podríamos formar una vida juntos.

En realidad fue un movimiento desesperado, no pude hacer otra cosa que alejarme de ti, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que los lobos hacen ¿no?, alejarse cuando algo o alguien les hace daño, bueno, creo que por andar mucho contigo y con la manada se me fueron pegando algunos hábitos. Tú eras parte de mí Derek, dentro de mi corazón y cuando me separé de ti, fue como despedazarme a mí mismo.

Por eso cuando todo fue un poco menos doloroso, decidí darle una chance a Matt.

No es un idiota, sólo para que lo sepas.

Ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Realmente un sueño. Con él las cosas son muy diferentes, no me gruñe todo el tiempo, me escucha aunque esté diciendo tonterías, no me deja hablando solo, no me golpea, sigue mis cambios de humor a la perfección como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a tratarme, lo que me desconcierta ahora que lo pienso bien. El sexo era bueno. Me regaló una colección de libros, me lleva al cine, al parque, corremos juntos, no se avergüenza de mí cuando vamos a cenar a algún restaurant, me mira con tanta admiración que a veces me da pena, como si no pudiera creer que esté a su lado, como si no me mereciera.

Se encargó de sanarme las heridas con su comprensión y su afecto, Derek. Heridas que solo se atenuaron cuando estuve contigo y nunca parecían querer cicatrizar.

También me odio. Me odio por que le he hecho a Matt. Sólo que él lo comprendió enseguida, él lo sabía, de alguna manera, que mi corazón estaba en otro lugar, siempre lo tuvo presente.

Con él todo fue fácil y deslumbrante Derek, pero no siempre todas las cosas fáciles perduran y son estables.

“Lo que fácil viene, fácil va" reza un dicho ¿no es así?

Por eso te espero esta noche en mi casa, Derek. Dejaré la ventana abierta, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y no quiero que nunca pienses que no te amé, te amo y siempre lo haré.

 

 

_PD: Nunca tuve sexo con Matt, solo lo dije para ponerte un poco celoso y loco, jajaja, te amo _ _:) x_

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios!!! Son increíbles!! Espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó, dejenme un kudito y un comentario :) x


End file.
